


Fallen Angel

by peja



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-03
Updated: 2004-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: This started out to be the answer to the Rentboy 5 minute dash off, then something went very very wrong and this is the result.





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Note: Tell me if there are enough of these type things floating around the fandom and I'll kill it here. 

 

 

The orders had come down during the last days of Scully's pregnancy.

 

Operatives were recalled. A high priority was sent out to capture and detain Alex Krycek. Laboratories were disbanded. The human components would be useful in....other ways.

 

Alex Krycek had been captured in the underground garage of FBI headquarters. A shape-shifter had stepped into his shoes and set up the natural conclusions of a dead triple agent even as the real man had been tossed none too gently into a car truck and transported away for interrogation.

 

*

 

The orders had come down.

 

Skinner watched as yet another stronghold fell under his guiding eyes. This one had fallen hard, being built as a prison then closed down for 'financial' reason only to be taken over by a so-called private party, supposedly medical.

 

The reported 'patients' of this facility had served a perversion that even Skinner found hard to reason away. What he had discovered were women who had been used in alien testing, men who had fallen in the path of alien interests..... children born from genetic manipulations....

 

All the victims of the worst threat to humanity had been imprisoned inside the grey walls.

 

During the final sweep of the facility, in the deepest regions of the complex, an agent stuck his head out of one of the cells. "Sir, maybe you should see this."

 

The hollow tone of the visibly shaken man sent a shiver of apprehension tripping down Skinner's spine. Taking a calming breath, he strode into the cell.

 

The creature, Skinner couldn't call any of the lost souls he'd discovered in this hell hole human any longer, didn't move an eyelash as he crossed into the small room. He moved closer, his chocolate brown gaze traveling over the naked, wasted figure lying there. The crisp white sheets only served to emphasize the desolation within the husk of a man.

 

"Oh my God," Skinner heard the words before he realized he'd spoken them. "Krycek?"

 

The dark head rolled slowly on the hard thin pillow. Green eyes blinked slowly but other than the turn of his head, the body barely stirred, even to breathe.

Hardening his heart against the pathetic picture of his enemy, Skinner hissed, "Get up, Krycek."

 

A ripple of dark emotion shuddered through the body on the cot, rolling off him in palpable waves. His own death in the swirling green, he grappled with his body and finally gained his feet, swaying there as if he hadn't the strength to stand on his own.

 

Scowling against the confused emotions that seeing Krycek reduced to this less than human creature fired in him, Skinner set his softer side away and let duty be his guide. "Cuff him."

 

"Sir, he's one of the prisoners...." the agent protested with no little confusion of his own.

 

"Yes, he is. Cuff him and get him out of here."

 

*

 

Within moments of a still naked, bundled only in the same sheet he'd lain on Krycek, being bustled into a hold room in the Federal building, the orders had come down.

 

The official word was that Alex Krycek was a hero. A man recruited right off the training campus, his instructions, go under deep cover, get close to the higher powers of the Consortium and bring out the crucial information only he could get.

 

That didn't change the minds of the men and women the little bastard had betrayed. Personal wounds ran deep. Officially he may have just been following orders, but those orders had not protected Skinner or his team of agents.

 

Feelings of betrayal... hatred ran deep in the men and women those orders had effected.

 

Still, officially the rat bastard was to be released with enough money to tide him over until he could get to his own. Unofficially, within Skinner's department, another order had come down. Do what the upper echelon instructed. No more. No less. Let the traitor sink or swim on his own power.

 

Even then, someone had taken a small pity on the shriveled shell of a man. He'd been handed a soft blue fleece sweats set to replace the sheet and make him at least publicly acceptable.

 

Staring dumbly at the soft clothing in one limp hand, he'd waited until someone else had lost patience with him and told him to hurry the fuck up and get dressed.

 

He'd dressed with stiff movements and come back to attention.

 

Torqued by the man's lack of cooperation, an agent had grasped his forearm and hustled him out of the FBI building, leaving him there with the taunting parting words of, "Have a nice day, Krycek."

 

He was still standing there where he'd been left, a barely breathing, unblinking statue of human flesh, as Skinner drove out of the parking garage and headed home for the evening.

 

*

 

Halfway home, Skinner answered the shrill demands of his phone.

 

"Sir, it's Scully."

 

"This can't wait?"

 

"No, Sir, it can't." She took a deep breath and released it. "I'm consulting with the doctors about the people we released from captivity this morning."

 

"And?"

 

Skinner coaxed at her hesitation.

 

"And we're going to have to commit them to long term care, sir."

 

"Its to be expected that a few....."

 

"No sir, all of them." She drew another stalling breath. "Sir, these people have been conditioned, tortured past their limits. They are not capable of making a decision."

 

The image of Krycek standing alone and motionless on the steps of the FBI flashed through Skinner's mind.

 

"....of them have signs of repeated rape. The men seem to have suffered the most violent of these attacks."

 

A green tormented stare touched his thoughts.

 

"Can it be faked?"

 

"Anyone can fake something for a time, sir, but there are tells."

 

"Do what you have to." Skinner sighed. "We'll find them good hospitals."

 

"Yes, sir," Scully's voice was full of hesitation once more. "Sir....there is one....victim missing."

 

"Krycek."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"I know where he is."

 

A tired sigh parted Skinner's lips as he turned the car around and headed back from where he'd come.

 

*

 

Walter pulled his sedan up in front of the FBI building, his dark eyes seeking and finding Krycek standing exactly where he'd been before. Only now he was surrounded by a jeering group of teenagers.

 

As he opened the door and climbed out, he could hear the vicious words

"Retard."

 

"Ah, look at the baby, he's cryin'"

 

"Fucking retard should do the world a favor and die."

 

Yea, how about it retard? Got the guts to die?"

 

A fist smashed into Alex's face, staggering him. He regained his balance, and earned himself another punch in the gut.

 

"Ah fuck this ain't no fun." The biggest of the boys sneered, giving Krycek a rough shove. "Go play in the traffic, retard. Do the world a favor."

 

Krycek regained his balance and walked down the steps, heading for the heavy evening traffic.

 

Skinner started running, knowing he would never reach the man in time.

 

 

Part 2

 

"Krycek," Skinner shouted, running toward the hapless man who was poised to step off the curb. "Freeze. Do you hear me, boy? Don't take another step."

 

Krycek's head turned toward the commanding voice, and he stopped in midstride, balancing with one foot breaching the curb.

 

Skinner dashed the last distance and scooped Krycek back from impending death. Shaken by the disinterest in what he'd been about to do in those green eyes, Skinner ran trembling hands over the younger man, gently touching the man's stomach.

 

Krycek hissed sharply but held his body stiffly.

 

"Hurt?" Skinner demanded, touching the tender area again with gentle fingers.

Krycek blinked, his lips tightening under the bleeding nose.

 

The flowing blood brought home the need to handle this injury as well. Skinner snapped a kerchief from his pocket and shoved it into Krycek's hand. "Hold that against your nose, dammit." Skinner commanded when Krycek made no move to staunch the flow.

 

Without a glance at the cloth, Krycek lifted the linen to his nose and pinched off the flow.

 

"What the hell were you thinking, just walking into that," Skinner demanded, waving his arm toward the street.

 

Alex stared sightlessly over Skinner's shoulder in silence.

 

"Christ, boy can't you talk?"

 

Alex blinked.

 

Harrumphing his disgust, Skinner said. "Better get off the sidewalk." He turned on his heel and headed back for his car, only to stop several steps away when he didn't hear the sound of Alex's footsteps on the sidewalk.

 

Alex stood where he'd left him, a horrifying vacancy of expression on his face.

"Well, for Christ's sake, boy. You can't stand there all night."

 

Or could he, Walter asked himself, remembering suddenly that Krycek had been sent on his way early this morning. It was now after dusk and the man hadn't moved once from what he could figure. "Christ," He shuddered. "Krycek, follow me. Now"

 

The younger man fell into step behind him.

 

At the car, Krycek came to a sudden stop, watching Skinner take his place behind the wheel.

 

Scowling, Skinner leaned across the seat and shoved the door open wide. "Get in the damn car, boy."

 

Wavering like his body would break in the slight breeze, Krycek obeyed.

 

Walter tossed him a soft smile, but the smile died on his lips as new tears slid down Krycek's pallid cheeks. "Hey, its all right, boy," Walter assured him, reaching out to pat his hand.

 

Krycek winced under the gentle touch.

 

Walter could feel the steel tension in the trembling hand. "You're afraid of me," he said. "Jesus H Christ, boy," he snapped and was stunned by the visible shrinking in that already shrunken body. "Krycek.....Alex, look at me."

 

Krycek turned flat, listless eyes on him.

 

"I'm trying to help you here, boy."

 

Krycek simply stared back at him.

 

Skinner's anger was swept away by a sudden, unwanted wave of compassion for the broken creature. "Listen, I know that might be hard for you to believe, after everything we've been through. Everything you did to my people," He shuddered once more feeling the phantom pain of nanos crippling him, killing him. "Everything you did to me." He shook away the horror and patted the other man's trembling hand again. "You were just doing what you had to to convince the Consortium that you were the real thing." He smiled grimly. "I've done some damn evil things in my own career, too, you know. Following orders."

 

 

Part 3

 

Skinner bustled his charge into his apartment and settled the hapless man on the sofa.

 

Satisfied that Krycek would remain where he was put, Skinner ducked into the kitchen and turned his attention to preparing coffee and a fruit tray in case Scully was hungry when she got there.

 

He was just putting the finishing touches on the platter when the doorbell demanded his attention.

 

Moving through the apartment without sparing Krycek a glance, he opened the door on the tiny woman and offered a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

Scully took in his grim expression and slipped past him. "Where did you find him?"

 

"Right where he was left this morning, getting his ass kicked by some local toughs." Skinner told her, trailing after her into the living room. "He had apparently been standing in that same spot since he was released. Did you bring his records from that...." He shrugged, at a loss of what to call that hall of horrors they'd closed down, finally settling on, "...brothal?"

 

Scully nodded, squatting down in front of Krycek. "Walter tells me you had a bit of an accident, Krycek?"

 

The once cocky man ducked his head, unwilling to meet her probing eyes. "Can you tell me where you hurt, Krycek?"

 

His hands fidgeted on his lap.

 

Frowning, Scully cast a glance at Skinner. "You say he was where the agents left him this morning?"

 

"Looked that way to me."

 

"And what has he done since you picked him up?"

 

"Done?" Skinner asked. "Nothing. He's been the perfect imitation of a zombie."

 

Scully's brows drew lower. "Krycek, is that true?"

 

The man's gaze darted around the room and he wrapped his arms around his waist, rocking gently.

 

"Skinner, take him to the bathroom. Make sure he uses it."

 

"Wha...."

 

"He was released from custody around ten this morning. It's," She consulted her watch. "Seven fifteen now. I think I'd be correct in saying his bladder is fit to burst by now."

 

Skinner's dark eyes swept over the other man, seeing the beaded upper lip, the tell tale grimace of concentration. "Oh, damn." He snarled. "Krycek, come with me."

 

Krycek rose, a pained whimper escaping him as he gained his feet.

 

"Come on, boy," Walter said again, reaching for his arm.

 

Krycek shuddered as Skinner's fingers closed on him, but allowed the older man to lead him away.

 

Skinner returned seconds later alone. "I told him to do what needed doing and come back out here. He seems very good at obeying orders, if nothing else right now."

 

Scully nodded. "Follows what we've learned from the other victims."

 

"They're all like..." He waved his hand toward the bathroom. "...That?"

 

"In varying degrees."

 

Skinner sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Unbelievable the cruelty one man can do another, isn't it?"

 

"Sir, I've made arrangements for him to be taken into a private hospital."

 

"No."

 

She frowned. "It's a very good hospital, sir. He'll get the best care possible."

 

"....For a man in his condition?" Skinner added, shaking his head. "He was crying when I went back for him."

 

"Sir?"

 

"Those bully boys were teasing him. Calling him retard." He glanced back towards the bath, making sure Krycek wasn't around. "He started to cry. And they hit him for it."

 

"Sir, that won't be the case in the hospital."

 

"No? No, I suppose not. There he'll be warehoused. Medicated to keep him calm. We might just as well put a bullet in his head." He sighed. "Just like I did once before."

 

"Its the best thing for him."

 

"Is it?" Skinner slumped into the sofa, waving a hand in her direction for her to do the same. "He was so eager to please when he joined Mulder. Like a child wanting nothing more than a smile from his father."

 

"That was all a ploy, sir. To gain Mulder's trust. And yours."

 

"Undoubtedly."

 

"So..." Scully drawled.

 

Skinner's eyes lifted to see Krycek shuffling into the room, his green eyes cast down.

 

"So," His narrowed gaze speared the younger man. "I'll be taking some personal time. Maybe as long as six months. And I'm gonna keep him. He owes me for all the lies and deceit. And if this time he actually is what he appears to be...."

 

 

PART 4

 

Skinner closed the door on Scully's departing back, blowing out a sigh as his head lowered to rest his weary forehead against the cool of the wood.

 

The woman had not approved of what he was doing. Big surprise there. And she'd pushed. Pushed damn hard to have Skinner relent and let her take his charge to that private hospital she was so het up about.

 

Walter had watched her harsh words take their effect on the damaged man who he'd gotten settled in the armchair across from them. Had seen the veils thicken over green eyes as Krycek had withdrawn deeper and deeper into himself.

 

Until he couldn't see the assassin beaten down any farther by her unsupportive concern and he'd told her that his mind was made up. Krycek would remain here. In his guestroom for as long as he wanted to stay.

 

She's taken the cue and left.

 

Pushing away from the door, Skinner straightened his spine and strode back into the living room, only to pause in the door, his chocolate glance running over the man who'd curled himself into a tight ball in the chair.

 

"Alex," he said softly.

 

The man flinched, shaking his head.

 

Skinner moved to him, hunkering down before the man. "You're welcome here, Alex. No one's going to hurt you, okay?"

 

Krycek closed his eyes, his body rocking back and forth as if he could find comfort in the gentle motion.

 

"Alex, please..."

 

Krycek froze, his eyes snapping open to delve deeply into Skinner's worried gaze.

 

A weak smile curved Skinner's lips. "Stay with me, Alex."

 

The wounded creature tilted his head on his knees, studying Skinner as if he were something strange and exotic.

 

"In your mind," Skinner said softly. "Stay with me in your mind."

 

Krycek continued to stare at him, his eyes never leaving Skinner's.

 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Alex," Skinner pushed to his feet and held out his hand. "Come on, boy. Up and help me clean up the kitchen, okay?"

 

Krycek focused on the out-stretched hand like it were a poisonous viper poised to strike.

 

"Trust me, Alex. I'm not gonna hurt you."

 

Krycek's green glance darted to Skinner's again, then he slipped his trembling hand into Skinner's, letting the older man pull him to his feet.

 

Skinner released his hand immediately, giving him no reason to feel pressure. "Come on, boy. The dishes are waiting." He led the way, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the younger man followed.

 

Rooting around in a drawer, he pulled out a clean towel and handed it to Krycek. "You dry." He quickly drew a sink of steamy water, squishing his hand around to activate the suds.

 

He suddenly whirled toward Krycek, frowning.

 

Alex recoiled violently, raising his hands in front of him and shaking his head.

"Alex, no" Skinner said, straining to keep his voice calm as his stunned gaze ran over what should have been an artificial arm. "It's all right." He cooed, trying on a smile that couldn't quite form. "I'm not angry, boy. I won't hurt you." He held a hand out toward the quaking man. "Please, Alex. I just want to look at your arm."

 

Krycek scrambled away, scurrying into the farthest corner and hiding his arm in the V of the walls.

 

"Please, Alex," Walter approached, his voice a calming balm. "I just want to see. Please. I won't hurt you."

 

Shuddering violently, Krycek allowed Skinner to guide him out of the corner. Tears shimmered in his eyes when Walter picked up his hand and tested the texture of the flesh under his fingers.

 

A smile of purest delight broke over Skinner's face. "Jesus, boy. It's real, isn't it?"

 

And than another thought wiped the smile from his face. "They used you as a lab rat." He whirled away to hide his rage from the terrified man. "My fucking god, they did experimentation on you."

 

 

END


End file.
